


Not as it seems

by Alwaystimetochangeyourmind



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Multi, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind/pseuds/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert had the best of both worlds, he had his secret lover Aaron then his beautiful wife Chrissie. But all wasn't as it seemed, over the last few months he'd started to argue with Chrissie more, each time he found it harder and harder to contain his anger. How could he even consider hurting his own wife? He's not Andy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> I have a brief idea where I'm going with this so I'll post the next chapter tonight.please comment where you want this to go and opinions on the story so far ❤️

Robert had the best of both worlds, he had his secret lover Aaron then his beautiful wife Chrissie. But all wasn't as it seemed, over the last few months he'd started to argue with Chrissie more, each time he found it harder and harder to contain his anger. How could he even consider hurting his own wife? He's not Andy!

Roberts P.O.V

Opening my eyes I rolled over to Chrissie, forgetting I was in the spare room. We had a row last night over Lachlan, I regret it now, I said things I shouldn't of but I couldn't stop myself. I told her I wouldn't go out with her and Lachlan because I didn't want to be seen with her creepy rapist of a son, she looked so shocked and lashed out slapping me across the face before shoving me into the wall. I wanted to hit her back. What's wrong with me? I could never hurt her?

After calming myself down, I walked down the hall towards our room. I knocked lightly on the door before going in.  
"Chrissie, I'm so sorry" walking over to the bed sitting next to her , she stared up at me , tears pouring down her face.  
"No, I'm sorry! It wasn't your fault, it was mine!" She cried more , I hugged her tightly telling her it's okay and that I love her because I do but I also love aaron.

Chrissies P.O.V 

To the world we were the perfect couple. Rich family ,Living in the big house on the hill , but behind closed doors it was a different story. Living in fear of Roberts anger, as much as I loved him when he gets angry the love disappears and turns to hate. He's only hit me twice, but he's come so close too many times.

After a few minutes I pushed him away and went downstairs forgetting to put my dressing gown on to cover up last weeks bruise...  
"Morning dad" I smiled going over to the coffee pot.  
"Your up early" lachy smiled coming into the kitchen closely followed by robert who sat down at the breakfast bar  
"Because I have to take you to school to stop you skiving " I reply  
He looks down clearly at the bruise on my leg.  
"What'd you do to your leg mum?" He questions  
I panic trying to cover it up.  
"Ermm.. I.." I stutter  
"She fell" Robert interrupts  
"Really" lachlan says sarcastically walking out the room  
I follow him upstairs to get ready.

"Lachy, let's go, you'll be late" I shout up the stairs  
"I'm here calm down " lachlan replies rolling his eyes getting in the car.  
For the first five minutes we sit in silence, I can tell he wants to bring it up again .  
"Mum.." He asks "stop lying to me"  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes you are! I'm not stupid I know that it was robert.. The bruise"  
"Don't be stupid lachlan, Robert would never hurt me" I lie, maybe normally he wouldn't but once he's either drunk or angry sometimes both I don't know what he would do.  
"Stop lying! I saw him! When you were arguing and he kicked you repeatedly until you fell to the floor!"


End file.
